The Return of the Merry Prankster
by Shorty McGee
Summary: The prankster was gone for a year, but they are back. Will John catch the prankster before they go into hiding again? Will Rodney get pranked? Will Ronon and Teyla catch the person and exact revenge? Read and find out! Rated T for later whump!
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Weir slipped into a dark room

I am trying to write this one separate from The Merry Prankster, but do refer to it. It might be a good idea to read The Merry Prankster first, but I won't hunt you down and kill you for not…yet.

I don't any of this stuff, but think it would be cool. I won't turn down Evan Lorne or Radek Zelenka. Both yummy guys!

--

Elizabeth Weir slipped into a dark room. A table had been set up in the middle and a single light shone over it. She stepped up to the table, sat down and prepared for the meeting. She looked around and noted with satisfaction that she was the first. She liked it that way. It gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. The door opened. More people were arriving.

The first person came and sat down. He adjusted his glasses and waited in silence. It was against the code to speak. As they sat and waited in the darkness, others came and sat. Soon the table was full. Elizabeth stood. It was time for the meeting to start.

"My fellow pranksters, it has been a year of silence for us. It is time for us to rise again." She turned. "Do you have the list?"

The person next to her cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and pulled out a sheaf of papers. She took them, read them and handed them out.

"You have your assignments. Go, and above all, don't get caught. Have fun!" With that the meeting was over.

They left the way they came, one at a time. When they were all gone, Elizabeth stood and left.

The area was dark. The lights weren't working and were on the bottom of the list to fix because they didn't use the area. It was a long way back to the main part of the city. That was why they used it, but they had to be careful, they didn't want to be seen coming or going. After several hours, she made it to a transporter. She stepped in and the door closed.

--

Chuck sat at his console. He was king of his castle. He smiled at a female scientist that walked by, picked up his mug and took a sip of his coffee. He quickly spit it out and wiped his mouth. He started trying to wipe the heat off his tongue as his eyes watered so that he couldn't see. Someone, he couldn't see who it was, asked him if he was all right. He shook his head that he wasn't and he was escorted to the infirmary.

--

Elizabeth pulled a file towards her and drew a line through Chuck's name. She smiled and went for a refill on her coffee. She knew he would be all right. The heat would die with time. It was only Tabasco sauce

--

Sheppard was walking down a corridor. The Merry Prankster was back. They had a rash of practical jokes. Ronon and Teyla were on the prowl. They were looking to catch the person responsible. Teyla was looking for blood. He took the stairs of the command tower two at a time. Elizabeth was standing next to Chuck who was still looking a little green. He nodded at Chuck.

"Elizabeth, you called?"

Weir didn't look happy. She didn't respond right away. That made John a little nervous, he hoped it didn't show. When he didn't think he could take any more, she turned around.

"You said you could stop all of this. Why is it still happening?"

John squirmed. He had thought it had all stopped, but didn't want to say so to Elizabeth.

When he didn't say anything, Elizabeth turned away. "You can go."

John turned and walked out. As he walked slowly down the stairs, he took a few minutes to think. Who could it be? He was heading towards the mess hall when he saw a strange sight. It was Rodney McKay in a football helmet and heavy padding. He was holding a tray and walking slowly. John walked up to him.

"What are you doing Rodney?"

Rodney looked up at him. "The prankster is back. I don't want to get hit this time."

John groaned. "You are just making yourself a bigger target with all of that stuff."

Rodney's eyes grew big. "Do you really think so?" He started to look panicked.

"Take it easy. I will help you get out of that stuff." As John helped Rodney out of the padded suit, he heard a sound. He straightened just in time for a large amount of lime green slime to pour over the two of them.

--

It took several hours, three bars of soap and a several scrubbers to get the slime off. After it was all done, Rodney was steaming mad.

"Why? Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?" He looked at Sheppard. "Well? What are you going to do about it?"

John shrugged. "Hope someone took pictures."

Rodney's face turned a unique shade of red. "Expect a cold shower from now on!" He stomped off and left Sheppard standing alone. John smiled and walked away.

--

As John walked towards his office, he could have sworn that he saw someone sneak out. He quickly hurried down the corridor. It was empty. He waved his hand in front of the sensor. The door opened. Nothing. He took a hesitant step inside. Still nothing. He took a few steps inside and sat down at his desk, after looking underneath. Since nothing had happened, he sat back and promptly fell over. He got up and examined his chair. It had been rigged! The back wasn't attached to the rest and had fallen off when he leaned back. He got up and started looking for Rodney.

--

He found Rodney in his lab washing out his coffee cup. Rodney had his back to the door. John had an evil idea come to his mind and started walking towards Rodney. Just before he reached Rodney, the scientist turned around and screamed.

When he regained his breath, Rodney asked, "What did you do that for? I thought you might be the prankster."

"Sorry," John said, "You were standing with your back to the door and it was tempting."

"Try fighting it next time."

John smirked. "Sure Rodney. Anything for you."

Rodney gave John a dirty look. "What did you want anyway?"

"I got hit."

Rodney looked positively gleeful. "Well now, I haven't." He grinned at John. "You do know that I haven't."

John was annoyed. "Yes, I do. You bring it up every time someone gets hit. That is going to get you beat up if you keep it."

Rodney looked concerned. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do, Meredith."

Rodney winced. John knew that he didn't like his first name, but only used it on occasion. He didn't want the impact to wear off.

"Ready for lunch?" With Rodney you didn't actually have to ask the question, Rodney was always hungry, but if you wanted to eat with him, and you were hungry, it was best to ask. You just never knew.

Rodney lit up. "Now that you mention it, it has been some time since I ate last."

'Maybe a few minutes.' He thought. Rodney was very sensitive on some issues and you never knew what would upset him.

They walked down the hall and looked around. Everyone was on red alert. You never knew what would turn out to be a prank, a chair, the newest message or the last pudding cup.

The door to the mess hall opened quietly. Not many people were out. Not that Sheppard blamed them. No one knew who was next, let alone who was doing all the pranks.

Zelenka walked by looking like he had stuck his finger in a power socket. His hair was wilder than normal. "Hello Colonel, Hello Rodney. How are you two doing?"

Rodney looked closely at Radek. "How did he get you?"

Radek looked up and his face fell. "I was wondering what people were staring at me for." He shrugged. "Now I know." He pushed his glasses up. "When do you want to work on the analysis?"

Rodney seemed to consider his words. "We can do it this afternoon."

"Ok, I will see you then." Radek had only taken a few steps when he disappeared.

--

They are back. Now you know who the lead is, who are the others?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. Classes are killing me. I hope this is worth the wait.

--

John and Rodney ran into the corridor. Radek was hanging from the ceiling, a rope around his ankle.

"He looks a little upset." John stepped into the mess hall with the words, "Don't move!" A spew of Czech words followed him. He stepped out of the mess hall with a knife. He walked up to the still sputtering Czech and cut him down.

"Thank you!" Radek walked off still spewing words in Czech.

John shrugged. "Your welcome!" he called after the sputtering Czech. He looked at Rodney. "I don't think he liked that very much."

"I don't either." Rodney took a few steps. "Hey wait, he said he would help me with my project." He hurried down the hall after the angry scientist. "Hey, wait for me!"

John grinned and headed back into the mess hall.

Teyla and Ronon came in. Teyla took the seat across from Sheppard, and Ronon slumped into another chair.

"Hey," Ronon said. "I heard about Zelekna. He going to be all right?"

"Yeah, but he will be upset about it for a while." In an effort to change the subject, he asked. "Found anyone yet?"

Teyla scowled. "Not yet, but I hope to soon."

"Well, we have a saying that revenge is a dish best served cold."

Teyla threw John a cold look. "What do you mean by that?"

John sat back. "What I mean, is that if you wait a little, the person relaxes and you can catch them easier."

Teyla looked away and seemed to consider his words. After a few minutes, she looked back at him. "You have a point. I will, as you say, ease up." She stood and swept out of the room.

Ronon looked at Sheppard from under raised brows. "I think she might have tried to kill for for suggesting that she slow down."

"That thought was in my mind." John stood and clapped Ronon on the shoulder. "See you later buddy."

"Later."

John walked out of the mess hall and headed towards the command tower. As he walked, he was approached by Major Lorne. Major Lorne was grinning ear to ear. "Sir." Lorne said before he fell along side his commanding officer.

"Major, what can I do for you? Good news?"

Lorne grinned. "Yes, sir. Very good news. We caught someone. He was setting up a trap."

Sheppard stopped and looked carefully at his second in command. "Do you mean you caught the prankster?"

Lorne scratched his ear. "I don't think that he worked alone. Too many pranks for it to be one person."

"True. Has he said anything?"

"No sir. And we haven't caught anyone else either. At least not yet."

"I will want to interrogate him. Is he still conscious?"

"Yes sir, and with who it is, I'm surprised."

"Well, who was it?"

"What until you see."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows and walked into the room. Kavanaugh sat in a chair. His hair was down and one of the men was using the elastic that Kavanaugh had been using to hold his hair up, and was flicking it at him. Sheppard was annoyed. He held his hand out, and the soldier put the elastic in his hand and left the room. Sheppard walked up to Kavanaugh and handed him the elastic. Kavanaugh took it and put it in a pocket. Sheppard stood in front of him and stared at him.

"Who else is involved?"

"Lots of people. Why?"

"How many people are helping?"

"More than you know about." Kavanaugh smirked.

John grimaced. "Well, we got you and we will get the rest."

"You got me because it was part of the bargain. You were meant to catch me. You military types couldn't catch a cold." He looked at Lorne. "By the way, I did set up the prank in the jumper."

Sheppard could see Lorne's jaw working. He took a step closer to Kavanaugh and leaned over him, resting his hands on the back of the chair. "You never know what we might do to you."

Kavanaugh grinned, eyes twinkling. "You won't do anything, or let anyone. Against the rules and all."

Sheppard stood. "Major, let me know if you get anything. I have more important things to do."

"Yes sir."

Kavanaugh's grin grew. "You won't catch the rest. We are too good." He leaned back, put his hands behind his head and began to whistle.

Sheppard jumped at Kavanaugh, but the tall scientist laughed. Sheppard walked out without another word. -  
John went looking for Rodney. He was angry. The more he thought, the angrier he got. Just as he thought he was about to hit someone, he heard his name called.

"John. Any news for me?"

Sheppard looked up at the voice. Elizabeth was standing there, smiling.

"Found anyone?"

John looked at her. "Yes, matter of fact we did get someone." He felt annoyed.

Elizabeth smiled. "Who was it?

John smiled back. "It was Kavanaugh."

Elizabeth checked her watch. "Right on time. "Did Kavanaugh say anything?"

"No, but he will."

Elizabeth's grin resembled that of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. She started to walk away. "Let me know," she called over her shoulder, "if you catch anyone else." She turned a corner and was gone.

Sheppard gritted his teeth and headed towards Rodney's lab.

The lab was empty. Sheppard was frustrated. He tapped his ear piece. "Sheppard to McKay."

Nothing. "Rodney, respond."

After a moment, McKay came on. "What do you want? I am busy."

John sighed. "We need to talk. Where are you?"

"Fine, I am in the jumper bay. You need to make it quick, I have important things to do." The line closed. John sighed and started walking.

As Sheppard approached the jumper bay, he could hear Rodney berating one of his staff. He walked quietly, Rodney's back was to him. As he got closer, all the people looking away from him. John knew they would get it in the end, but they must have thought it worth it. He reached for Rodney's shoulder, but before he could touch it, Rodney turned around and screamed.

Why did Rodney scream? Did he see something, or was it John? Wait and find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

The chapters are coming a little far apart for me. I just had mid-term tests so I hope to do better, but that might not come until the semester has ended. I don't own Stargate: Atlantis, but I wish I did. I would run it for the sixth season.

----

Sheppard turned to see what Rodney was screaming at. A banner had come to fall open. It read, "You are next, Meredith!"

Rodney moaned something about an iron on in his room and ran out. Sheppard called for Major Lorne to check it out and followed McKay. When he caught up to him, Rodney was pale.

"Rodney, everything will be all right."

Rodney stopped and turned. He was pale. "What do you mean everything will be all right. He was sweating. "I need to eat. I will be right back."

Sheppard shook his head and followed slowly. Just before Sheppard made it into the mess hall, he saw Weir. She seemed to be waiting for him.

"How are you doing John? Made any head way yet?" She seemed to be enjoying the whole thing.

"No," he responded. "Not yet, but I will and it will be soon."

Elizabeth smiled. "Don't forget the rules. Happy hunting."

----

Sheppard walked swiftly down the hall. He was angry. He was ready to join Ronon and Teyla. He didn't know who was involved, who was next or how to stop the Prankster. He turned down the hall towards the gym to burn off a little steam when he heard his name called.

"Sheppard! Wait for me!" It was Rodney McKay.

He was running, something Sheppard didn't know he could do outside a life threatening situation or food was involved.

"Yes Rodney," he snapped, John could feel his patience slipping.

John stopped mid-stride. He could feel the hurt radiate off Rodney. He turned. The scientist was standing in the hall. Rodney was standing behind him, arms folded, trying not to look took a deep breath. He liked Rodney, but sometimes he was a little hard to take. "Sorry I yelled at you. What do you want?" Rodney looked at him for a minute before responding.

"Just wondering if you had eaten." Rodney looked at John. "Is it that bad?"

John didn't respond. The unspoken yes hung in the air between them. John turned and started walking again. Rodney started jogging after him.

"Well," Rodney puffed. "Could you atleast slow down?"

John took a deep breath and concentrated on slowing his pace. Rodney moved to walk next to him. "So, how are things going?"

John stopped and glared at Rodney. Rodney pretended to not see. He seemed to be about to say something, when Sheppard's earpiece went off.

"Lorne to Sheppard." The Major sounded nervous.

Sheppard tapped his earpiece. "What is it Major?" He could hear the sounds of a fight in the background, and it sounded like someone was on the loosing end.

"I'm in the mess hall. I think you should get down here."

Sheppard swore under his breath and started running.

----

When he made it there, having left Rodney far behind, he could see what was disturbing the major. The entire mess hall was in an uproar! It seemed like most of the military personal were in the room trying to break up a massive fight. About a dozen were standing in a corner and seemed to be protecting someone laying on the floor. Ronon and Teyla seemed to be fighting to reach the person inside.

Sheppard wadded through the crowd to the group of soldiers, pulled his stunner out and shot Ronon. Ronon turned, a surprised look on his face before he slid unconscious to the ground. Teyla whipped around, eyes narrowed. "Do you plan on doing that to me?" she asked, giving a quick glance at Ronon.

Sheppard shrugged, ready in case her answer wasn't the one he was hoping for. "Do I need to? Or will you stop on your own?"

Weapon in hand, she glared. "You will defend him? After what he did?" She was livid.

Sheppard put his weapon away. "You know the rules. We can't go after the people involved. It will only make it worse."

Her face softened. She tossed her weapon at him. "Then, I am not coming out until this is all over." She stalked out of the mess hall, and down the corridor.

Even though the fight was waning, Sheppard walked through the mess hall and pulled people off of each other. Military personnel were put on report and given the most unpleasant duty he could think of. Rodney had come in just after Teyla left, he was put to work punishing the scientists that had been involved. He set them to work cleaning the mess hall. He stood over them while they did it.

The soldiers who had been standing guard duty in the far end of the room were carrying someone out. It was Kavanaugh. He had been badly beaten. As they walked past Sheppard, Kavanaugh reached out and grabbed his arm. "Are you going to punish them?" The look on Kavanaugh's face said he didn't think Sheppard would.

"When I know who did what, yes. " He took a step closer to the prone man. "Did you see who attacked you?"

The scientist let go of Sheppard. He seemed to be thinking. Finally, he looked at Sheppard. "I don't remember. It all happened so fast." Kavanaugh looked defeated. "So I guess no one is getting punished."

Sheppard felt sorry for him. "They are all getting punished. When you remember, someone will get more." He looked at the soldiers. "Get him to the infirmary. Stay with him and let me know if he remembers anything."

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied and they carried him out.

"Lorne, report."

Major Lorne came to attention. "I was headed to the mess to get some lunch and came upon the fight. I attempted to stop it on my own. When I realized that I couldn't do anything, I got some of the men in to break it up and to guard Dr. Kavanaugh. Then I called you."

Sheppard walked around Lorne. "At ease, Major."

Lorne shifted and waited for orders.

Sheppard sighed. He thought for a moment, and then clapped Lorne on the shoulder. "You did good major. Let's see if we can figure out who started the whole thing."

Evan blinked and smiled. "Yes sir!"

----

As they walked down the corridor, Sheppard noticed that he hadn't seen anyone walk past in a little while. Just as they turned a corner, Sheppard saw Dr. Beckett sitting on th florr at the end of the corridor. He was smiling, broadly. As Sheppard and Lorne walked closer, Beckett stood and spoke.

"Gentlemen, I am the next person for you, according to the rules. I have set several traps in the corridor ahead of me. If you can get past them all and reach me, I will go quietly." Still smiling, he sat back down on the floor.

"I don't feel like this stupid little game." He tapped his earpiece. "Sheppard to Ronon. I have someone for you to beat up."

It only took a minute for Ronon to show up and for Sheppard to explain to him. Carson Beckett went pale and started running as Ronon charged down the corridor in his direction.

Sorry it took so long to get it out. I hope you find it worth the wait! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! I hope you are enjoying this!

----

"Sorry about that Doc." Carson looked up. He had an ice pack over one eye and a nurse was stitching a split lip.

Ronon was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Sure, lad. I'm not mad. I don't mind getting hit."

Ronon looked confused.

Carson sighed. "I will be all right. Just don't take everything Colonel Sheppard so literally.

Ronon clapped Carson on the shoulder. "Get better soon, Doc." He walked out the door.

Carson sighed as the door closed.

----

John was walking down the hall. He wondered if they would have trouble from what happened to Carson. He was headed to look over the ocean. He needed a place to clear his head and think.

"Sheppard, how are things?" It was Elizabeth Weir. She was smiling. She took a few steps closer to Sheppard.

"If you are here to rub it in, please don't." John groaned and buried his face in his hands.

She touched his shoulder. "You will figure it out. You just need time."

John gave her a dirty look. "Very funny." He looked around. "How long is this going to happen?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "As long as it needs to." She kissed him on the cheek. "See you later." She walked away.

John stood there for a few minutes. He decided that he needed more then a balcony. He headed to the gym.

----

When John arrived, Ronon was working out. Sheppard pulled out a couple of the Bantu rods. Ronon grinned and took position.

The fight didn't last long. Ronon took John out fast. He offered John a hand up. They stood there for a minute.

"Frustrated?"

John glared at Ronon. "You think?" He shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you. I just can't take it out on the person responsible."

Ronon raised his eyebrows. "Want to do another round?"

John shuddered and shook his head. "No, thank you. I want to live."

Ronon grinned. "If you change your mind, let me know."

"I will keep that in mind." John headed out the door. All he wanted now was a shower. He got back to his quarters and was about to climb in when he got a page.

"Lorne to Sheppard"

Sheppard leaned his head against the wall and groaned. He tapped his earpiece. "Yes Major."

"Do you have a moment sir?"

John considered for a moment putting the Major off, but he didn't feel right about that. "Yes, Major. Where are you?" All he got in return was silence. "Major. Are you there?"

Nothing.

After a few minutes, John could have sworn that he heard something. He closed the connection and headed out. He stopped Radek Zelenka in the corridor. "Can you track someone down for me?"

Zelenka pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I am busy, but if it is important, I can check it out."

"It is important. I was talking to Major Lorne over the comm link and he stopped responding."

"Oh, that is not good. I make time to help you." Sheppard followed Zelenka down the corridor to the main lab. The door swished quietly open, but the lights didn't come on. John waved Radek down to the floor, pulled his gun out and started looking around. As he walked towards the back, he heard someone moving. He moved quickly, and as he came around the counter, he saw someone. He couldn't see who it was in the darkness, so he tried to get closer. Just as he got close enough to grab the person, his feet were pulled out from under him and left him hanging by an ankle. Sheppard was wondering how he was going to get down when the lights came on.

Cadman was grinning. "How are you doing sir?" At that point, Radek came hurrying up. They both turned and looked at him. He pushed his glasses up. "Are you all right?"

Sheppard wanted to explode. "Yeah. I am just peachy!"

Cadman looked at Zelenka. "Maybe we should get him down."

"You think?" Sheppard responded.

Cadman shrugged, grinned, pulled a knife and walked away. After a few minutes, he fell to the floor. Cadman came back, still grinning. She offered a hand to help him up. He looked at it suspiciously. "Only one. I am the next." He took her hand and he slowly regained his feet. She was still grinning.

"Stop it."

"Stop what sir?" She was still grinning. He gave her a dirty look.

"You know what." He wasn't smiling. She stopped grinning. "Sorry sir."

Radek walked up to them, computer in hand. "I have found him. He is several levels below us."

"Great. Let's go!" He headed out, with Radek and Cadman in tow.

----

As they walked down the pitch-black corridor, Sheppard could hear someone groan. "That you Major?"

Another groan came down out of the darkness. Sheppard turned to Cadman. "This your work too?"

"No, sir. That would be against the rules." They took a few more steps and found a patch of something slick. Sheppard dropped to the floor and started crawling slowly. After a few minutes, he found a person on the floor. He grabbed the person and started dragging them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your patience. I have four finals and I should be able to have them done by Tuesday. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that nothing really horrible happens to you.

-----

Sheppard pulled the person down the corridor and into the light. It was Major Lorne and he smelled like lemons. John had Cadman and Zelenka grab his feet and they took him to the infirmary.

----

"How is he doing Doc?" Sheppard asked.

Carson sighed. He could see Rodney standing across the room. "He will be fine. I will keep him for a couple of days, and monitor him."

"That's good to hear Doc."

Carson sighed again. "Could you get rid of Rodney for me? He is driving me crazy. He thinks that all of the pranks are a ruse to kill him."

"Sure thing, Doc." Sheppard looked at Rodney and grinned. He picked up a shirt and got it wet. He did it low so that Rodney couldn't see what he was doing. He then walked up to Rodney who was backing up very fast, so fast in fact that he tripped over his own feet. He then jumped to his feet and ran from the room.

Carson smiled. "Thank you Colonel. I don't know what is wrong with that boy, but he is getting worse."

"I know, but he hasn't eaten in at least twenty minutes!"

Carson started laughing. "Thank you Colonel. I needed that."

"How are you feeling Doc?"

I feel better, but that hurt and it was against the rules." Carson watched Sheppard carefully.

John looked at the floor. "I know. I told him not too, but I guess he got a little excited."

"Remind him. I will keep you up to date on the major. Now go."

"Thanks Doc." John walked out the door and headed down the corridor.

----

As Sheppard walked down the corridor, he saw Ronon. As he caught up to Ronon, he waved at Sheppard, but didn't stop to talk. John watched as Ronon entered the infirmary. He stopped and waited to see how long he was inside and possibly what he was doing inside. For all Sheppard knew, Ronon was in on it all.

----

Ronon walked up to Lorne's bed. It was quiet. "Hey, you awake."

After a moment, Lorne's eyes opened. He looked around carefully. Carson was across the room checking something.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better. Was that your idea?"

Ronon looked away. "I thought so," Lorne responded. "You do remember that we aren't supposed to prank each other?"

"Sorry, that was meant for someone else."

Lorne looked at Ronon. "He is allergic and that is really against the rules."

Ronon smiled. "He wasn't supposed to get that close. I just wanted something to throw him off."

Lorne grinned, and a nurse dropped a tray. They both looked in her direction. She blushed, picked up the stuff and left the room quickly.

Ronon nudged Lorne. "I think you have a fan."

Evan glared at Ronon. "Not as many as you have."

"If you aren't interested, can I have?"

Lorne hit him with his pillow just in time for Carson to come back. "And what do you think you're doing? He isn't allowed to have visitors yet. Or are you two…" he let the question trail off. Ronon took the opportunity to leave quickly. "You," he said looking at Lorne, "go back to sleep."

"Yes dear," Evan responded. Carson threw the pillow at Evan and left the room.

----

John walked away just before the door opened. He never would have thought that Ronon and Lorne to be involved. He hurried down the corridor away from Ronon. He had plans to make.


	6. Chapter 6

Stargate: Atlantis isn't mine. If it was, I would have them run more than the six seasons we were promised, and the five we got. Thank you and don't forget to review.

----

Sheppard walked quickly down the corridor. He was upset. Weir, Ronon, Cadman, Kavanaugh, Carson, even his second in command, Evan Lorne, were all in on it. He didn't know who else might be involved. He wasn't going to let that stop him. He wanted to know who was next, who was involved! He was going to stop the Prankster no matter what it took!

"Colonel!"

He could hear Zelenka calling out to him. He didn't stop walking. He other man ran up to him. "Not now, Zelenka!"

"Jeho spodní prádlo musí být příliš těsný!" He heard the scientist say before he walked away.

Sheppard decided that he needed to learn Czech. Zelenka would talk in Czech, and seemed to delight in the fact that no one knew what he said. He headed to Teyla's quarters. He wanted her help.

----

He arrived at her door. He didn't know why he felt so nervous, but he was. He hit the chime, but received no answer. He hit it again. "Teyla!"

"Has the prankster been caught?"

When Sheppard didn't respond, Teyla knew what the answer was.

"When you have caught the person, then I will come out, not until."

John knew that she wouldn't discuss it, but thought it would be worth a try. "I need your help to catch the person."

"No! I told you John Sheppard that I will not leave until they have been caught!"

"But Teyla..."

"No means no, John. Now go away!"

Sheppard knew that she wasn't coming out. He turned and walked away.

----

He knew that he had to catch the person in charge, or the pranks wouldn't stop. He figured that you had to fight fire with fire, so he set up a prank of his own.

He headed to a storage room and went through everything there. He found most of what he needed and headed to another storage room to get the last part.

He went in and grabbed the list off the wall of what was where. What he was looking for was at the back of the room. It was a tank of laughing gas. The prankster was not the only one who knew how to set up a prank. John just needed a location. So, he started walking.

He didn't have to walk far before he found a corridor what had an access panel and a sharp turn. In a panel on the far end of the corridor, he set the canister of laughing gas and hooked it into a trigger. The trigger was a thin wire that ran across the corridor. If someone hit the wire, the gas would go off, and leave the person (hopefully the prankster) a laughing mess on the floor.

He just needed someone to set it off. He didn't want to call someone down, so he sat and waited. Just as he was a bout to give up hope, he heard footsteps coming. He hid and waited to see who it was.

As the steps got closer, John looked. It was Zelenka! John leaned back against the wall. He could hear Radek walking up the corridor. After a few minutes, Sheppard could hear a hissing sound. He pulled his gas mask out and put it on.

Time seemed to crawl. Just as John was ready to go out and check on Radek, he heard a snicker. That turned into a laugh. The laughter continued and got louder and louder. Sheppard crawled out and saw Radek rolling around on the floor, his face red. What surprised John was that Radek wasn't alone.

-----

Until next time everyone!

Translation: His underwear must be on too tight!


	7. Chapter 7

I hope that you have been looking forwards to the next chapter. If you have here it goes, if you haven't here it is anyway. Sorry it has been so long since the last chapter.

I don't own Stargate: Atlantis. If I did we would have six or more seasons, not the five.

----

John took a deep breath and looked around the corner. Zelenka lay on the floor, with Chuck not far away. Both men were still suffering the effects of the laughing gas. Sheppard took a step closer. Radek waved at him and started laughing again.

John hurried down the corridor. He could hear someone coming, and as much as he liked Radek, he wasn't ready to be caught. Elizabeth had been calling for him for some time now and John had been ignoring her. By now she should have started a search party. He hurried down the hall and ducked into a storage room.

----

He could hear people walking around outside. They were there for what felt like forever. Just when he thought they would never leave, the corridor went silent. John stuck his head out. The corridor was empty. He slipped out and headed off. His job wasn't going to be as easy as he originally thought. He needed to catch the Prankster before all of the underlings were revealed by the Prankster.

----

Sheppard stopped. He could hear footsteps. John ducked around a corner as a pair of soldiers came down the corridor. He listened as they passed. John waited until they were out of sight and continued down the corridor. He didn't know what he was going to do, he just knew that he had to be quick about it. He also hoped that something came to him fast.

As he walked, he thought about who could be involved. As he thought, an idea came to him. He grinned and walked faster.

----

Sheppard looked around the corner into the infirmary. He could see people walking around. He needed to get in without getting caught. He hoped that he was right and that Radek wasn't involved. He slipped in the door. He stopped and ducked down as a nurse came in.

He watched as she checked Radek. Zelenka said something that John couldn't hear, but that the nurse smiled at. She said something in return and left. John took that moment to slip in and walked up to Zelenka's bed. He leaned over the bed.

"Radek." Nothing. "Radek, are you awake?"

Without opening his eyes, he responded. "Was that you who left the gas?"

John was embarrassed. "Yeah. I didn't know who would come and set it off."

"You left me on the floor. Why?" He opened his eyes after that. He looked tired to John, tired and sad. He picked up his glasses and put them on.

John looked at the floor. "Sorry about that. I wasn't sure who I could trust, and I wasn't ready to get caught."

Radek folded his arms and looked at Sheppard over his glasses. "And you feel like you can trust me now? Why?"

John looked around and rubbed his head. "I don't know, but you have always been willing to help me out, so I thought you deserved the same from me."

Radek smiled. "Ok, what do you need from me?"

John leaned closer. "This is what I have in mind." He laid his entire plan out for Radek, whose smile got bigger and bigger.

----

The two men walked quickly down the corridor, without speaking. After they reached the far end of the city, Radek looked down the corridor.

"No one is coming. You watch?"

John leaned against the wall and kept watch while Radek knelt and worked to circumvent the security lock. John was beginning to sweat when the door opened. Radek hurried in and John followed him. They moved away from the door and began to look. On at a time, they looked in all of the storage containers. When they could hear someone walking past, they would duck down behind a container. Just when John was about to abort the mission when Radek crowed with delight. John hurried to his side. He was pulling something out of the container.

"I have it Colonel. Where to now?" Radek looked excited. He was flushed and breathing rapidly.

"The mess hall." Sheppard replied. "You having fun?"

Radek looked at him strangely. "Why do you ask?"

John grinned. "You just look like you are having fun."

Radek grinned back. "I am having much fun. Sometimes I wish this would happen more often."

John's eyebrows raised. "Sometimes?"

Radek shrugged. "If it happens to often, it wouldn't be fun any more. It would get boring."

John nodded. "True, it would get monotonous."

* * *

John and Radek moved to the door. When the door opened, John looked into the corridor. It was clear. John stepped out, Radek followed close behind. They were headed out to catch a prankster. As they walked down the corridor, a pie flew out of now where. Just before it hit Radek, he moved to the side. John watched as it hit the wall. Because Radek hadn't been looking at the time, John wondered if the Czech had some training that he didn't know about. He resolved to find out.

Radek stood in the corridor, whistling. John stood just out of sight. As Elizabeth walked by, Radek stopped whistling. John nodded and followed.

After a few minutes, he realized that they were near Teyla's quarters. He stood at a distance and watched as Elizabeth hit the chime for Teyla's quarters. They door opened and she went in. John wondered what Elizabeth was doing in Teyla's quarters and why did Teyla just let her in. He looked up the corridor and saw Radek watching him. He waved at Radek to meet him down the corridor.

"What is going on?" Sheppard looked at Radek.

Radek looked up at him. "I don't know everything, but I do know a lot." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "People tend to forget me, or worse," he looked away, "not even see me."

John felt ashamed. He wondered if he did that to him, or anyone. "Well," he started, "If I ever do that, hit me."

Radek looked at him, and smiled. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind." He straightened up. "Well, what now?"

John was about to speak when he heard Teyla's door open. They watched as Elizabeth left. Teyla was still standing in the door. "Let's go!" John said as he grabbed Radek's sleeve and they hurried down the corridor and pushed past Teyla.

"Hey!" Teyla said as they came in the room, "What do you think you are doing? I want you out, now!" She looked angry. She advanced on the two men. John thought Radek would back away, but to the scientists credit, he stood his ground.

"What did Elizabeth want?" John was frustrated. He wanted this all over.

At first she didn't say anything. She seemed to be thinking, about what John could only guess. "She wanted to know why I wanted out. I told her that I wanted out because this was becoming very childish in my opinion, and I have had my fill."

John stood in silence and thought about what she said. It was getting to be a bit much. "I want this over too, but Elizabeth won't end it unless I can prove who is in charge before the prankster is revealed, and..."

Teyla seemed to read his mind. "And you were hoping that I would help you out?"

John looked down for a moment before looking up at her with what hoped was a hurt puppy look. "Would you?"

Teyla looked annoyed. "Give me one reason?"

That is when Radek spoke up. "We can end this faster with your help."

Teyla looked at the ceiling for a moment before responding. "I will help you with a few conditions."

John and Radek looked hopeful. Radek pushed his glasses up. "What are your conditions?"

John hoped he wouldn't have to sell his soul for the help. Teyla smiled. That wasn't good. John suddenly thought it wasn't such a good idea after and was about to say so when Teyla spoke.

"What I want, John Sheppard, is for you to watch all of my favorite movies with me."

John felt faint. Her favorite movies were Sleepless in Seattle, You've Got Mail and other mushy Chick-flicks.

Radek grinned ear-to-ear. "Radek will have to come too. I will set him up."

Radek's smile fell off his face. He tugged at his shirt and swallowed deeply. He didn't look happy anymore. "I don't know about this. It has been few years since I have been on a date."

John felt sympathy for the scientist. That was a problem with some of the scientists. They got so wrapped up in their work that they forgot about things like dating.

"Don't worry, Radek. I will be there."

Radek didn't look like John's words helped at all.

"Do not worry Radek. I have the perfect person in mind and it has been some time since she has been on a date herself."

"See Radek. It will all be fine." John slapped him on the shoulder, and laughed.

"Hloupy blbec! Dostane za studenta show kazdy druhy den tydne. Potom uvidime, jestli jeste smeje." Radek said. He didn't look happy.

Teyla had a confused look on her face. John looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let me know when." He swept out of the room. "I will be in the hall way."

Teyla looked concerned. "I hope I did not scare him. She is very nice."

John shrugged. "He will be all right. What are we going to do?

Teyla smiled. "I will tell you where the next meeting is. You will do the rest."

----

Translation: Stupid Jerk! He gets cold shower every other day for year. Then we will see if he still laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't forget that I don't own anything to do with Stargate: Atlantis. I wish I did.

Sorry for the delay. I had it all typed up and my computer went out. I hope you like it.

Read and Review

----

After a few minutes of crawling that seemed like hours. John could hear Radek mumbling behind him. "You sound like Rodney." John said

He could feel Radek glaring at him. "I act the way I am treated."

John had the distinct feeling he would be bathing cold for a while. He wondered if that would extend into the entire section or if he could shower somewhere else. "Sorry. I didn't think about it that way."

Radek said something that sounded like 'Do you know how to think? Or does Rodney do your thinking?' John decided not to ask. They continued to crawl in silence. John could feel Radek throwing dirty looks his way. He decided that he needed to do something about it.

"I could get you out of the date."

"Why would you do that?" Radek sounded suspicious.

"I feel bad. You are stuck going because of me."

Radek took a moment to think about it. "I want to know who it is first, then I decide."

John shrugged. "That sounds fair. I will do what I can."

"If I don't want to go and you can't get me out, I will play sick."

John shuddered. Teyla would kill him if Radek dropped out like that. "All right. I will do my best, but," John hesitated, "what do you plan on telling Teyla. You know that she will want to talk to you."

Radek froze, stood there for a moment before turning at glaring at John.

Sheppard had thought for a moment like a man who had won a battle. The feeling had only lasted for a moment when the Czech began to smile. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was the smile of a serial killer just before he struck.

"If she does," Radek said slowly, "I will tell her that it was your idea to get her alone."

John swallowed hard. He hoped that Radek wouldn't follow though.

"You wouldn't do that to me? We're buddies!"

The look that Radek gave in return spoke volumes. "Try it and find out." Radek smiled sweetly at John. "What is next?"

John took a step away from Radek. He didn't want to take the chance that the scientist might not wait until the gathering. He quickly installed the recorder and set it to start a few minute after the meeting started. John knew that he took the chance of missing something, but he also didn't want to have it found before he got the information he needed. He looked at his list.

"We will have to wait for the next part. Their meeting doesn't start for a few hours."

Radek shrugged. "Ok, I can wait until then. I have a project. What are you going to do?"

The look on the Czech's face told John what he was going to do. "I am going to see if I can find out who Teyla has you set up with."

Radek smiled and clapped John on the shoulder.

"Thank you. I hope to hear from you soon."

He walked off whistling. John wasn't happy about it. He didn't want to go, but he felt trapped. Teyla knew he didn't like those movies. He didn't want to go, but he'd needed the information. He headed off down the hall. He figured that he would look for Rodney. He knew a lot of the gossip.

-----

John walked into the main lab. He didn't see Rodney, so he asked one of the scientists. The appeared to have been crying. The man pointed towards one of the back rooms, sniffled and headed out.

John knew he was taking his life in his hands when he walked into the room, but figured that it might be good for a laugh later. He didn't get very far into the room when he saw the reason Rodney was so upset. He was bald! Someone had gone through some trouble when they did that. John took a moment to regain his composure before he walked up to Rodney.

"How are you doing this fine morning?" He wanted to see how Rodney would react.

The look Rodney shot him would have stopped a charging Wraith in its tracks. Rodney then turned on the next helpless scientist and began berating him. The man stood and stared at him impassively.

"Well,"Rodney said, "Don't you have an explanation for your ineptitude?"

The scientist continued to stare at McKay for another minute before he pulled out a camera and took a picture of Rodney's bald head and left the room. John had to physically stop Rodney from going after the man. After Rodney calmed down, he stepped away from Sheppard.

"Rodney," Sheppard said slowly, "what happened to you?"

Rodney looked away from John, but not before John caught sight of the red creeping slowly across Rodney's face.

"The Prankster got you."

Rodney didn't respond, but looked down at the floor.

John took a moment to look at Rodney's head.

"It looks like it was shaved. I thought something might happen. I just didn't think it would be so extreme. Do you know when it happened?"

Tears started in Rodney's eyes. "I don't know. I had dinner and felt tired, so I went to bed, and I woke up to this." The tears were now threatening to spill as he wiped his eyes.

"You got drugged Rodney. Have you seen Carson about it?"

Rodney shook his head.

"Alright, let's go" He took Rodney by the arm and left the lab with him.

As they walked down the hall, Rodney looked at him. "What did you come down to see me for?"

"Teyla is setting Radek up with someone, but she wouldn't say who. Do you know who it is?"

"Yes," Rodney said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Radek has a date?" Rodney was slack jawed.

"Yep, and he is going to back out unless I can find out who it is."

Rodney was still in shock, so Sheppard repeated his question.

"Oh, um, sorry. I haven't heard anything about it, but if I hear anything I will let you know."

John sighed. "Thanks Rodney." They walked into the Infirmary, and saw Carson right inside the door.

"Lovely to see you. Heard what happened, thought you would be here sooner."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't need to be here at all if someone wasn't out to get me. Why the hair anyway?"

Carson looked like he wanted to laugh. "I don't know Rodney. Good look for you though." Carson had Rodney sit on a bed and looked at his head.

"Nothing serious. Your hair will grow back in time."

"But I have a date tonight," Rodney whined. "What am I going to do?"

John thought he was going to have to run when the door opened and Ronon walked in. He walked up to Rodney with a bag in his hand. Sheppard was about to ask him what he was doing in the Infirmary when he handed the bag to Rodney.

Rodney grabbed the bag like a small child on Christmas Day. That is when Sheppard noticed that Ronon's hair was a little shorter. Rodney pulled the missing hair out of the bag and stared at it.

"Thanks, but what is this?"

Ronon took it from him and put it on Rodney's head. "It's a wig. Now you have hair."

A smile broke out on Rodney's face. "Thanks!" He adjusted the wig and reached fore the mirror that was being offered by Carson.

Sheppard took the opportunity to head out. He had things to do.

----

He one other person to ask about Radek's date before he lost faith in rumor. He went to hunt down his second in command.

----

He found his second in command working with the Marines, sort of. He was playing their favorite game with them, fetch.

He walked up behind Major Lorne, who turned and smiled.

"How are things going sir?"

Sheppard thought that Lorne was getting a little too much enjoyment out of the whole thing.

"Well, Major, I thought I might need a break from the marines and all, so I am giving you an assignment."

Lorne didn't look very excited. "What would that be sir?"

Sheppard could almost hear the wheels turning in the other mans head as they stood in silence. Sheppard waited until Lorne was ready to shake him to get him to say something.

"I need you to find out who Teyla set Zelenka up with."

Lorne broke out with a big smile. "I know who it is, why do you need to know...Sir?

Sheppard gave Lorne an annoyed look. "I need to know, Major, because he is threatening to disappear if he doesn't know."

Evan looked a little deflated. "She doesn't want him to know." Evan looked down at the floor. "She is afraid that if he knows, he won't show up." He looked up.

Sheppard scratched his head. Lorne looked at him. "Maybe if you tell him why, he will still show up?"

Sheppard sat in silence for a minute before a thought struck him. "Maybe what we do is to tell him why she doesn't want him to know. Then, tell him who it is. Maybe then he wouldn't back out?"

Evan gave a low whistle. "It just might work."

Sheppard stood. "Let's go then." The two men stood and walked out the door.

----

As they walked in the lab, Zelenka pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Sheppard. "Do you know who it is?" The Czech looked a little annoyed.

"I do, well, Major Lorne does." Radek looked at Evan. "Well?"

Evan looked down as if trying to compose his thoughts. "She is afraid that if you know who she is before hand, you will back out."

Radek looked upset at the news. "I will show up no matter what."

It was a battle of the wills between the two men. Finally Radek sighed. "So," he said finally, "You will not tell me."

Lorne rubbed his neck. "I will if you promise to show up. I don't to go through what happened last time she had a blind date."

Radek looked concerned. "What happened?"

Evan looked away. "She spent hours getting ready. He showed up and said that he wasn't the desperate for a date. He would rather date a Wraith."

Radek went pale. "That is beyond rude. He is not gentleman. I still would like to know. If I don't show up or am rude, I will head to M7G-677 for good."

Sheppard and Lorne looked at each other. Sheppard raised his eyebrows at Lorne. Lorne shrugged and leaned over to Zelenka and whispered in his ear.

----

Zelenka walked into the gym. He looked around. He was nervous. Many marines were walking around waiting for their turn with Ronon. Ronon was going over things with her. Radek waited until she was done, and as she was walking, he caught up to her and kissed her. It took her a moment to react. They parted to the hooting of the other marines in the room.

"Let's get out of here." She pulled him out of the room and down the hall. As soon as they were alone, she turned to Radek. "I take it they told you."

Radek smiled at her. "I was happy to hear it was you."

She blushed deep red and realized that they were standing close, very close. She blushed even deeper. He took her by the hand and walked with her into her quarters, the door closing behind them.

----

It was almost time for the double date to begin and Zelenka was no where to be found. Funny thing was, neither was his date. Sheppard knew who she was only after threatening Lorne with escorting scientist every day for the next year.

He was standing outside her door and was about to walk away when the door opened. She saw him, gasped and pulled the robe tighter around herself, all the while Sheppard was wondering if it was possible for someone to go white and red at the same time. He was about to say something when Radek appeared at the door. He was missing his shirt and was out of breath.

All he could think to say is, "Have a nice day," and walk away. He wondered what he was going to tell Teyla and if she was going to kill him.

-----

Sorry for the delay in chapters, and hope you enjoy! School has been hard, but to a point, enjoyable!

Happy Spring Break!


	10. Chapter 10

I want to take a moment and thank my lovely reviewers for staying with me even though I take forever to post a chapter. Please read and review.

----

John showed up at Teyla's door at the appointed time and hit the chime. When the door opened, Teyla looked behind John.

"Where is Radek? Why did you not bring him as well?"

John rubbed the back of his head before responding. "They met earlier today. They are..."

John's voice trailed off, between that and his blush, Teyla knew what he was talking about and changed the topic.

"How was your day?"

John sat in the seat she indicated and leaned back. "It was good. You?"

Teyla nodded her head as she sat down. "It was good. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

She pulled out a cooler and opened it. "I managed to get some chocolate bars, a cheesecake and," she frowned, "a bag of cheese puffs. I do not understand these. I was assured the rest of the food was proper for this type of movie."

Sheppard grabbed the cheese puffs, and opened the bag. "I love these. Perfect for a football game." He noticed the disapproving look on Teyla's face and set the bag down.

"So," Teyla started, "Are you ready for the movie?"

John smiled. "Yes."

Teyla slid the disk into the player and hit play. John didn't like the movie, but sat through it for Teyla.

When it was finally over, John stood. "Thank you, that was fun," and then turned to leave. Teyla cleared her throat. John stopped. "Did I miss something?"

Teyla smiled and turned on some music. John knew what she wanted. He stood and put his arm around her waist and spun her around the room. They danced through several songs, and when the last song was over, Teyla stepped away from John.

"Thank you. I had an enjoyable time." She hit the control to open the door. John smiled and stepped out. "I will see you in the morning?"

"Yes." John grinned and headed down the hall. As he walked, Elizabeth walked up beside him.

"How are things going John?" She was enjoying this whole thing. A little too much John thought.

"Do you need something Elizabeth?"

Her smile broadened. "Have you figured out who the Prankster is yet?"

She knew he hadn't and that was what bothered him. He smiled at her anyway. "No. Do you care to give me a clue?"

Her smile grew until it reached from ear to ear. "Are you sure you want me to tell you? It was half the bet."

John growled. "I realize that. Just tell me."

Elizabeth shrugged and whispered the name in his ear. John went pale and stumbled away from Elizabeth. He felt betrayed. He couldn't believe that he had trusted that person. John thought he was going to be sick. He had been so close, but know he knew who the Prankster was he he was going to take the Prankster down.

----

John hurried down the hall to his quarters and ducked in. He dug through a box and pulled out a small round box. He headed out. It was time to hunt. He knew better than no ask if anyone had seen the person he was looking for. Elizabeth may have all ready said something, but John didn't want to give anymore help than he all ready had. He headed down the corridor. The hunt had begun.

----

Sheppard started with the Infirmary, labs and the Mess Hall. Nothing. Sheppard then headed to the Jumper bay. As he entered, he saw a figure dressed in black was at the other end of the bay. Sheppard watched as the figure put something in a wall panel. Sheppard waited until the panel had been set back in place before he spoke.

"Need some help?"

The figure looked up at John and they both started running. John wondered idly for a moment if the person he was chasing had military experience. The thought only lasted a moment as the Prankster put on a burst of speed and disappeared around a corner. John turned the corner seconds later. He stopped in surprise. The corridor was empty. John walked the end of the corridor and touched the back wall. To his surprise, his hand went through it. Sheppard took a deep breath and went through. The figure was at the other end of the room. John started walking towards the figure who waved at him before taking off at a run again.

John quickly realized that the person he was chasing hadn't been paying attention to where they were headed when they hit a dead end. The figure turned around. John walked up and pulled the hood off.

---- Thank you all. The next chapter is almost done. I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Please read and review. Thank you to all that read, and double that to those who reviewed. I plan on re-writing the story and to add in pranks and making it longer, much longer.

-----

As the mask came off, a pair of glasses fell. Zelenka's hair stood up, looking wilder than ever. Shepard stood in shock. He had half hoped the Weir had lied to him.

"Why you?" He almost didn't ask. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer.

Zelenka adjusted his glasses. "I got involved because of Rodney. He said that I couldn't pull a practical joke to save my life." Radek smiled. "He will never underestimate me again."

John clapped Radek on the shoulder. "He will forget this whole thing and treat you badly soon enough."

The smile on Radek's face twisted. It now looked like the smile of a person with a secret. "He will always remember. I make sure of that."

John wasn't sure that he wanted to know what Zelenka meant by that. The two men walked back towards the city center when curiosity took John over.

"I might regret asking, but how can you be sure that he will remember this in a few month."

Radek looks thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I have things waiting for him. Just watch the cameras."

Radek headed down the corridor, but looked back at John before disappearing around the corner. John waited for a few minutes after Radek disappeared before heading off on a run.

----

John took the stairs of the command tower two at a time. The tower was empty, except for one or two people working. Sheppard took over an empty station and opened the file. As he watched, Rodney open the same panel that Radek had opened when Sheppard discovered him. When Rodney pulled the cover off, something small flew out. Rodney waved his arms at it. It seemed to be encouraged by this and flew closer. Rodney started running and hit a forcefield. He fell on the floor and curled into a ball.

As he watched, John realized that this was being recorded. He smiled himself and made a mental note to never get on Zelenka's bad side. Sheppard stood and about headed out when he screen changed. John didn't recognize the corridor at first. As he watched, Sheppard realized that it was a corridor on Daedalus. He was surprised to see Hermiod walk into frame. As Hermiod walked, Sheppard noticed that he looked upset. Sheppard wondered why he was upset, the lights went out, Sheppard realized why the Asgard was upset because the alien began to give off a gentle glow. He resembled a key chain alien, he cheap kind.

John smiled and turned off the station. He reminded himself to ask Radek for a copy as he waved to the few people as he left and headed off to bed.


End file.
